The Glim and Glam Show
by Gene Marshall
Summary: When Danny's sister Jazz puts him on the spotlight of Amity Park's favorite show in the world, how will he be able to take it? After Phantom Planet!
1. Chapter 1

** The Glim and Glam Show**

We're here live with the one and only Danny Fenton, a.k.a Danny Phantom!" Said the host of Amity Park's favorite show: "The Glim and Glam"

"It's a...pleasure, to be here Steve." Danny said as he stared nervously at the camera. The man named Steve smiled at Danny.

"Likewise." He said to the boy, "So Danny, tell us something about yourself." He said. Danny swallowed thickly. Tell them something about himself? Well what did they want to know? Danny fidgeted in his seat.

"Well, which side of me do you want to know about?" He asked. His remark earned a laugh from the audience and Steve.

"Oh my, looks like we got a little jokester." Steve jested. He soon cleared his throat and looked back at Danny, "Well how about we learn more about the _real_ Danny Fenton." He said.

Danny stared in shock. He wanted to know about his real self...did he even have a real self? Well he did before he became Phantom. He pondered for a few moments.

"Um...well there's not much to say. I mean I've been half a ghost since the start of freshman year, I can't say that I have a real self. All I've ever been is two people; one dorky and unimportant student at Casper High and then the amazing Danny Phantom...not much I can tell you." He said.

Steve stared at him and frowned, "Sounds like a rough life. From the looks of it, it seems like you don't have a life at all. At least one you can't call yours." He said, "How do you feel about that?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed heavily. _So many questions, _he thought, _how did Jazz manage to convince me to be on this show?_

"How do I feel about it?" He asked out loud, "Sometimes I feel like I want to just stop it all. I sometimes feel like I don't want to be the hero. I just want to be Fenton...but no matter how hard I try to ignore the cries of help and the ghost attacks, I can't. I have to help...even if that means sacrificing my life for an others." He replied.

"Wow Danny, seems like a lot on your plate. But why would you want to save us? I mean all we've ever been is mean and cruel." He said. Danny chuckled.

"Well Steve, someone has to, and if a normal human couldn't, why not some freak like me?" Danny said. Steve laughed.

"Danny you aren't a freak, your just unique." He said with a wink. Danny smiled weakly.

"Thanks." He said. Steve nodded.

"Now let's get this show on the road!" Steve said, "ladies and gentlemen, if you got any questions for Danny here, feel free to raise to your hand!" He said.

Danny stared in horror at the large amount of hands that flew up into the air. He gulped, _how am I going to be able to handle this? _He thought to himself.

**Poor Danny...I wonder how this will turn out...**

**Ok, so you guys are the AUDIENCE! Feel free to ask questions and you, yourself will be included in this story :)**

**Leave a review or question! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Glim and Glam Show**

**A/n: whoo! People already reviewed! I'm so happy!' Please enjoy this and I hope Danny's answers are accurate and at least good. Hahaha enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Alrighty everyone, let's get started!" Steve said smiling his signature smile, "alright Danny, choose our first questioner." He said. Danny took a deep breath. He felt his palms getting sweaty. This was too much for him, but he had to do it...for Jazz's sake. Exhaling slowly, he looked amongst the audience and chose one hand that belonged to a guy sitting in the back.

"Um...you third row in the back." He said pointing he guy. The man gave a friendly smile and introduced himself.

"Hey there, my name is Invader Johnny, and I have a question that I think everyone is wondering about." He began, " so Danny, how does it feel being the only half ghost on the planet since Plasmius is stranded in space?" He asked.

Danny sucked in sharply, how does it feel? He hadn't really thought about it.

He cleared his throat and looked around the studio with his eyes, "Well Invader Johnny, it feels...weird I guess. I mean it's like being the only human on the planet. You feel awkward, confused, perhaps a little scared at what the future holds in store for you. I mean you don't know what could happen to you. People could easily turn their backs on you, I only hope everyone here doesn't." He said. And it was true, being the only one of his kind that ever existed would feel as if he was the only person on earth.

Danny looked up at everyone and was surprised to see them staring at him with such sad faces.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said. Steve smiled a small smile.

"Relax Danny, it's fine. We all want to hear your honest answers even if it hurts." He said. For once Danny relaxed, he was grateful they didn't judge him for being a little too honest.

"Awesome." He said. The audience cheered and clapped for him.

"Now for our next questioner! You there in the front, what's your name?" Steve asked.

The person smiled, "The name's Doggyjunky, and let me just say it is an honor being here and talking to you Danny." Doggyjunky said. Danny smiled graciously.

"Same here." He said. Doggyjunky chuckled lightly.

"Well Danny I heard u have a girlfriend named Sam," he began, everyone in the audience began to cheer making Danny blush, "when did you start liking her?" He asked.

Danny swallowed. _Oh boy_, he thought, _how am I going to answer this? _He took in a deep breath and felt his body tense. When _did_ he start liking Sam?

"Well, I honestly can't say when. It's not like I woke up one day and said, _hey I'm in love with Sam_." He said earning some laughs, "but in all seriousness, I would have to say it was after the Casper high pageant. At first I thought she was being rather silly with the whole make a statement that this pageant is stupid and degrades women from who they are, but after the events that transpired...I guess I started to admire her independence and strength for being who she was." He said, "Sam...is without a doubt the strongest person I have ever met. Even though I'm the hero and I'm suppose to save her, she has been the one saving me all along. In fact without her, I wouldn't have found out who I truly was or my purpose on earth." He said.

"So who _are_ you Danny?" Steve asked. Danny smiled and looked at everyone.

"I'm Danny Fenton, the boy who stands out in the crowd, and I'm also Danny Phantom, the hero who would never abandon anyone." He said.

The audience rose up out of their seats and cheered him on. Danny smiled proudly, he had people who cared about him, he had people that believed in him, and he had never felt more grateful in his whole entire life.

"Leave it Danny and his powerful words of inspiration." Steve said, everyone chuckled and soon another hand rose up on the audience.

"Yes sir what is your question?" Danny asked. The person smiled.

"Hi-ya, I'm Stewiacker, and here is my question to you, What was it like first controlling your powers after the accident? Also what is a good advice for people to know about ghost?"

Danny smiled on amusement as he recalled a long forgotten memory.

**Flashback**

"Danny watch it!" Sam yelled as she narrowly avoided getting shot by a green beam. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry Sam, I just can't seem to get these powers under control!" He said sighing. Tucker came out from behind a giant piece of metal, he had been hiding behind when Danny's beams spiraled out of control.

"Take it easy on him Sam, he's still new with powers." Tucker said wiping some dust off his hat, "But in all fairness Danny, the first thing we need to work on, is your aim." He said. Danny sank down to the ground. He transformed back to Fenton and sat on the floor in misery.

"I can't do it guys...we've been at this for a whole month and I _still_ haven't gotten it under control!" He said exasperated. His friends sat down next to him and draped one arm around his shoulder.

"Danny, no one ever said this was going to be easy." Sam said. Danny sighed once more, "And it's going to take some time. Sure it's been a whole month, but Danny you still got plenty of time."

"Yeah dude, no one said you had to rush to get your powers under control. You're still new to this, which means you've got to try harder, but that doesn't mean you can just quit. You still have me and Sam to help you, and trust me, we aren't going _anywhere_. And you've got to believe in yourself." His friend said. Danny looked at the ground in dismay.

"I just wish I could perfect them now!" He said. Sam gave him a soft squeeze.

"Danny, we all wish we could perfect everything now, but we can't. If we did then it wouldn't be good. Practicing and harnessing the power that was given to you will help you, you'll become better and stronger." She said, "not to mention you'll do great things. But lets take it slow for now, and then we can go faster." She said.

Danny smiled at his two friends, they always knew how to cheer him up, even if he was giving up. Standing up he transformed back into Phantom and smiled at his friends. Forming a beam in is hand, he threw it at one of the targets and smiled as his aim hit straight on. Tucker chuckled.

"Well would you look at that," he said, "you've already mastered your aims." He said, Sam and Danny both laughed. Danny hugged his friends closely. He was thankful to have such wonderful friends like them.

**End of Flashback**

Danny smiled at the warm memory, controlling his powers was a tough challenge, but when you have two loyal friends by your side and encouraging you on, it was worth it. Blinking he looked at everyone who had remain silent while waiting for his response.

"Well, I can sure as heck say that it was a challenge. A challenge that I managed to make through with the help of my two best friends." He said, "It was Tucker and Sam who helped me control them, and I am very thankful that they did." He finished. Everyone smiled with amazement.

"Sounds like you have the two perfect friends." Steve said. Danny nodded.

"I sure do." He said, "As for the second question, the best advice I could give to people to know about ghosts is that ghosts are more afraid of you, than you are of them. The reason being is because to ghosts we are strangers that claimed a land that isn't theirs. It like the natives and Europeans." He said.

"Good advice Danny, now one more question before we go to commercial, you there!" Steve said pointing to a girl that was dressed rather fanciful.

"Hello there, I'm Hoytti and I am here on behalf of the Friends of Ghost association. We were wondering, how many ghost friends do you have and which of those ghosts was your first friend?" She asked Danny exhaled quickly.

"Wow that's a tough one..." He said, "I'm not sure how many ghost friends I have, probably seven of them...many of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone don't like me, so seven is my best bet. My first ghost friend would be...Wulf." He replied.

Upon seeing the confused faces he clarified himself, "Wulf is a ghost wolf. He can create ghost portals with his claws. But before I met Wulf there was the dairy king, but he belongs more in the Allies section because he only helped me out once, but Wulf helped me numerous of times and I've know him long enough to call him a friend. So...he is technically my first ghost friend." He said, he could feel his face grow hot with embarrassment at his pointless speech. Everyone chuckled at his ramblings, but all in all they clapped.

"Well folks time for commercial break, we'll see you when we get back!" Steve said. Everyone cheered as Danny and Steve both walked off stage.

Danny sighed, one round done, another to get by.

**Thank you to those who asked questions and read this! Hopefully this a different type of question and answer stories...I don't know of someone did something like this, but it seems fun to do.**

**So please review or feel free to ask a question! Sorry of I couldn't get to write yours down, I'll do it on the next chapters! Thanks for being patient.**

**Special thanks to Invader Johnny, Doggyjunky, Stewiacker, and Hoytti! Sorry of I got some of your genders mixed up, I'm not sure of all of you are boys...or girls...o.O sorry for any gender mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Glim and Glam Show**

**A/n: yay! Thanks for reviewing guys! I hope this chapter is worth your while!**

Danny walked off the studio stage and let out a deep breath. Finally this was done, well half way done. But still he was relieved to escape the eyes of the audience for a short second.

"Danny!" A female voice called. Danny tensed slightly, just as he suspected, his sister was running to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Danny that was amazing!" She said as she hugged her little brother. Danny frowned.

"Well to you maybe, but imagine being me and having to answer private questions that are no ones business at all!" He said angrily. Whether it was the adrenaline from earlier or the pent up anger he couldn't tell. Jazz frowned.

"Danny, I wasn't trying to exploit your secrets." She said. Danny scoffed.

"Then _what were_ you trying to do Jazz, because now thanks to you I had to answer some personal questions!" He said. Jazz huffed, but no amount of attitude could cover up the hurt in her eyes.

"I was just trying to let people get to know you better Danny. Because maybe if they knew you better, then they would get to see a side of you that no one has ever seen." She explained. Danny stared at her. So that's what her plan was? To get the world to think he is one of them?

"Jazz, despite people getting to know me... I don't think that could ever change the fact that I'm not normal. I'm just too different from them." He said. Jazz nodded.

"Right..guess I forgot...sorry." She mumbled, "I'll go tell Steve that you want to leave." She said and she walked away. Danny bit his lip in guilt. This was he wanted right? He wanted to go home?

_But then you'll hurt you sister's feelings and she won't be able to look at you the same any more. _His mind said. Danny shrugged, so...it's not my problem. She's the one who secretly put me on me show .

_But she did it for you, despite what she was thinking, she had her best interests on you. You should be grateful._ Danny sighed...his mind was right, he should have seen it through Jazz's point of view. He glanced up and saw that Jazz was only a few feet away.

"Jazz, wait!" He said. His sister stopped and looked at him, he took a deep breath, "I'll do the show." He said. Jazz's face lot up immediately and she ran to her brother. Once in her arms she squeezed him into he felt like would burst.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Danny!" She said. Danny grunted.

"No problem, but the show is about to start and I really need to be a alive...or at least half _human_ in order to do this." He said. Jazz chuckled nervously and let her brother go.

"Oh yeah..." She said as he was gasping and wheezing for air, "see you after the show!" She said. Danny coughed and looked up.

"Sure." He said as best as he could without his voice cracking. Walking to the stage he felt the nervousness return. Would the questions be embarrassing? Would people laugh or make him look bad?

The timer buzzed signaling the end of commercial break and he smiled as the same round of applause boomed around him as he sat down.

"Welcome back Danny." Steve said with a smile, "I was almost about to think you skipped out." He said. Danny raises and eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. Steve shrugged.

"Couldn't help but overhear your conversation between you and your sister." He said. Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve.

"You were spying on me?" He asked. Steve chuckled.

"No...well technically yes, but tell me something Danny, how much do you care about your sister?" He asked. Danny stared at him.

"More than my life. Along with my friends and my parents. I would do anything to keep them alive, happy, and safe." He said. Steve nodded.

"Good, good. So Danny, forgive me for asking but how _true_ is your love for Sam?" He asked. Danny blinked, why the heck was he asking such weird questions.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Steve looked around the crowd then at him.

"What I mean is, are you just with Sam to make her happy or are you with her just to have some..._fun_?" He asked. Danny heard the audience gasp and 'Ooooh' he swallowed.

"Are you inquiring that I am just using Sam for sex?" He asked. Steve nodded, "Are you crazy?! I'm only fourteen!." He said. Steve smirked.

"Well then, if you love her so much, what is her favorite color?" He asked.

"Purple or lavender." Danny said. Steve smiled.

"What is her favorite movie?"

"Terminatra vs Femalien vs Nightmerica." He said. Steve smirked.

"What is one thing that you treasure about Sam?" He asked. Danny's eyes widened. Did he really have to tell that on public TV?

"One thing...I treasure about Sam, is her independence as a woman. She's tough when she has to be and she never backs down. Even though she comes from a rich family, she's always been one to out down modern necessities and focus on what really matters, which is her loyalty to her friends." He responded. The crowd 'awed' at his monologue.

Danny smiled but then his face grew serious, "Now would you please stop thinking that I'm just taking advantage of her?!" He asked.

Steve smiled and let out a laugh, "Sure thing Danny, now on to the real questioning." He said, "Can we have our first questioner step up?" Steve asked. One person did.

"Hey, my name is jh831, and my question is prior towards the one invader johny asked; "how it was to be the last half ghost on earth" Now Danny you did answer, but i was wondering about Danni, doesn't she count? or are you using the term on earth as just earth but not the ghost zone?" He asked. Danny blinked. How did he know about Danielle be half ghost? And how did he know what the ghost zone was?!

"Well, um...despite the fact that you know about her...which is slightly creepy since I never mentioned her...but anyways, I believe Invader Johnny was using the term on earth as in on earth. Danni...doesn't really count because of where she came from, but that doesn't mean she isn't an actual halfa, or in other words Half ghost." He said, "She'a very much a human but also part ghost...but the fact that she dwells inside the ghost zone instead of earth makes it hard to count her in with the whole...on earth thing. Hopefully that made sense." Danny said with a lopsided grin. Jh831 nodded and sat down.

Another person soon stood up.

"Hey there, the name is DP6, and My question is out of all your enemies, who do you think is the least hostile?" She asked. Danny chuckled, there sure were a lot of least hostile ghosts, but only one came to mind.

"I'd have to say the least hostile ghost is Amorpho. Amorpho, for those who don't know, is a ghost that can change into any one he wants to. And while we may think that is bad, in reality it is just really annoying and kind of creepy. So I would have to say Amorpho is the least hostile, that or technus...the one who is always shouting out his plans." He said. Steve frowned and his eyes flashed green.

"So you don't think I'm a threat huh?" He asked. Danny blinked and looked up.

"Oh no...don't tell me..." He began. Steve laughed evilly.

"Yes! It is I Amorpho! And I will show you just how evil I can be!" He said. Danny yawned.

"Uh huh, sure dude, but how about instead of that you go and get Steve and bring him here...or I'll have every camera and MY PARENTS, chase you until you give up." He said. Amorpho twitched. He couldn't handle that again. So many people...so many people...

"You win this round Phantom, but I swear I will still get my revenge!" He said. Danny smiled, it was nice knowing the weakness of an enemy and Amorph's weakness is too much spotlight. After a while Steve came back, but he was rather confused by everything.

"Well then...let's move on to the next questioner." He said.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice said, "Hi Danny, my name is lollileahpop. My question to you is what are your powers?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"Well...um, I guess I'll to turn ghost huh..." He said jokingly. He stood up much to the crowds liking and said his infamous catch phrase, "Going Ghost!" And like everyone has seen a million times a white ring trailed up and down his body and changed him from Fenton to Amity Park's one and only Danny Phantom!

He created an ecto-beam and shot it up into the sky making it seem like fireworks. He then created a small snow ball and threw it up into the air also and created a small snow day inside. He turned invisible much to the crowds wonder and he demonstrates his intangibility by turning one hand intangible and he stick through the chair on the studio's stage. One by one he showed the crowd his skills and even took a few kids for a ride in the air.

"That is incredible!" Lollileahpop squealed, "Oh! Oh! Can I have a little souvenir?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"Sure," he said, and he created a small ice diamond and gave it to her, "here you go." He said handing it to her. She smiled and went back to take her seat.

"Um excuse me!" A voice said through the crowd, "hi Danny I'm plot Thief and let me just say that is an extremely awesome honor being here!" She said excitedly. Danny just nodded and smiled.

"Cool, so what's your question?" He asked. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I actually have two...so here it goes, first question: We all know you hang out with your human friends a lot, but what do you do when you hang out with your ghost friends? (I.e. Do y'all get out of the ghost zone to catch a movie or...?)  
And two; since the whole world knows about you now, have your plans for the future changed?" She asked. Danny exhaled slowly.

"Ok, first question. What do I do when I hang out with my ghost friends?" He said alloud. He pondered over this.

**Flash Back**

"Whoo-hoo! Check this out guys!" Danny said as he jumped off of carnivorous rock and floated downwards, without warning he flew up at rocket speed just before the rock could eat him. He rock made a loud clash as its teeth smashed together. Danny laughed only to get hit on the head by Princess Dorathea. He winced.

"What was that for?" He asked. She frowned.

"You mustn't treat that rock like that because sooner or later it will eat you." She said. Danny paled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Oh stop being a worm wort Dorathea." pandora said, "how about some sandwiches?" She asked. Danny smiled.

Every other Saturday he would hang out with his ghost friends. They usually hanged out in the ghost zone and chatted. Something that sometimes helped Danny throughout the week.

"Hey is clockwork coming to the picnic?" Danny asked. Wulf shook his head and spoke.

"Ne, li diris ke li estis tro okupita hodiaŭ." He spoke in Esperanto. Danny frowned.

"Strange how he's always busy on picnic days." He muttered. But nonetheless he was happy that he at least got to hang out with his friends.

"Next time we should go to a movie." Frostbite said, "I hear there's one about this girl with magical ice powers. Now that sounds good." He said. All the ghosts stared at him.

"Yeah the last we went to see a movie you scared half of the staff and citizens because there wasn't any butter for you popcorn." Pandora said. Frostbite huffed.

"Well what's popcorn without butter?" He asked. Danny chuckled at his odd friends.

**End Of Flash Back**

"Well, we usually go and have picnics at this lovely spot in the ghost zone, of course sometimes we go swimming in Pandora's pool because it is incredibly awesome. We don't go to the movies or get coffee or anything like that because Frostbite ends up scaring everyone if he isn't happy." Danny said. Everyone chucked.

"And to answer the second question, no. I still have plans to be a hero and to become an astronaut. Just because the world now knows who I really am, doesn't mean I'll put my dreams aside. Hopefully now I can start getting better grades in school." He said with a smile.

"Well then, who's next?" Steve asked. A young girl stood up.

"Hi there my name is Belle, Do you really feel that you and Sam have chemistry? You are a happy and lovable, Sam is dark and sadistic." She asked. Danny smiled.

"Well Belle, yes, I do believe that we have chemistry, because even though our personalities are different, Sam has always been there for me no matter what. She has stuck by my side and even though she may not show it, I'm pretty sure there is a happy side to her. You just got to get close enough to see it." He replied. Belle smiled.

"That's so sweet!" She said. Danny smiled.

"Alrighty then folks, who's up next?"

**Haha ok, so there's that. Yes I added some drama, because even though this is a question and answer it is still a story and like all stories, there needs to be conflicts and excitement...even if they are written in a crappy manner XP**

**Geez, I hope Danny's answers are good. Do you guys think they're good?**

**Special thanks to those who left a question: jh831, DP6, lollileahpop, and Plot Thief, and Belle!**

**Sorry if I did not get to include your question, I will try to do it next time, but remember I usually start writing the story a day after I get the reviews so please bear with me as I cannot constantly keep up with the new reviews! Thank you for understanding!**

**Please Review or leave a question! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Glim and Glam Show**

**A/N: Looky, looky! I got a new chapter here for you all! Yay!**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, well, looks we've got another person back for more answers!" Steve joked.  
"Ha-ha, yeah well hey Danny, it's me Invader Johnny. Heh, so here's my second question; let's say you ever came across Vlad again, would you give the fruit loop a second chance or let him rot for the guys in white to find him sooner or later?" He asked.

Danny smiled, "Well Invader Johnny, although I hate that fruit loop a lot, I'd give him a second chance." He said. The crowd gasped, "I know it's weird, but Vlad is still a human and like all humans he made mistakes, some of them less forgivable, but that doesn't mean he's all bad. He may have been a criminal but underneath that cold heart, he may have been a person just reaching out for help but he didn't know how. Besides, maybe that's all anyone needs...a second chance." Danny said.

"Well Danny you sure are good with words." Steve said. Danny gave a small smile.

"Um, excuse me Danny!" A lady called out, Danny looked in her direction.

"Hi." He said with a wave. The lady smile warmly.

"Hello, my name is Taris Rice and I was wondering, who is your ultimate enemy?" She asked. Danny's eyes snapped open, lots of memories and images flashed through his head. He cleared his throat.

"Um, my ultimate enemy...is my ex-future self." He said. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Ex-future self? Who is he?" He asked. Danny grimaced.

"My ex-future self is Dan Phantom, he's like me but he's a full ghost with pale icy blue skin." Danny mumbled. Steve nodded.

"I take it you don't like him?" He asked. Danny shook his head.

"How about your best ghost friend?" Tori asked. Danny looked up with surprise.

"My best ghost friend would be frostbite. He's like an abominable wolf man. He's the one who taught me how to use my ice powers."

"The most annoying enemy?"

Danny made a face, "Who else but the box ghost?" He said.

"Most annoying friend?"

"I don't really have one, I mean Tucker can be pretty aggravating but he's not annoying."

"Most unique ghost power you've ever seen?"

"My ghostly wail." He said excitedly.

"Ghostly father figure?"

"Frostbite, he's just always seems to know what to do and how to help me. He's definitely a fatherly ghost figure."

"Ghostly mother figure?"

"Probably Pandora, she may seem brutal but she can be kind and caring."

"Enemy you would like to make friends with if given a chance?"

"I guess the box ghost, only because he just doesn't seem to be a bad guy, he may act like one, but perhaps if we were friends, I could give him that little push to help him see that he isn't meant to be bad or evil." He said. Tori nodded and smiled once more.

"Finally, since you defeated Pariah Dark, doesn't that make you King of the Ghost Zone?" She asked. Danny stared at her for a while. He wasn't sure if he knew the answer to that.

"Uh...well, I mean...I mean I guess, but not technically. I mean sure I overthrew the most feared ghost of all, but I'm not of anyone royal blood. Just because I defeated him doesn't make me a king. I saved the ghost zone and I saved our world, it's just what I do. I'm not looking for some fancy title, I'm just trying to keep everyone safe. So no, it doesn't make me the king of the ghost zone, just the hero. Nothing more , nothing less." He said with a sigh.

He always thought that he was because frostbite had called him the great one or the chosen one, but just because of those simple phrases...did that automatically make him a prince? He mentally shook his head, of course it didn't. If he was...wouldn't the ghosts have told him so? Or maybe they wanted him to figure it out on his own, but whatever the reason, he didn't feel deserving of the title, like he said...he's just the hero. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"Hi Danny!" A voice said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Hi." He said sitting up straight. The girl chuckled.

"I was wondering, what was your scariest ghost fight? Which ghost were you fighting?"

Danny closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember. He shuddered when he thought of it.

"The scariest fight with a ghost would have to be when I was saving my family and friends from the Nasty Burger explosion. The ghost I was fighting was my future self. The reason it was scary because as I was fighting him, I was loosing time to save them. I mean..my future self was much more advanced than he...I knew he wasn't using his full strength, because if he was, I wouldn't be here right now." He said.

Danny looked up, he felt like something was off. Maybe it was just boredom getting to him, or maybe he was just tired. He watched as the girl walked off happily and sat back down. He sighed.

"You feeling ok Danny?" Steve asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He said. Steve nodded.

"Well we've got someone here to ask you a question." He said. Danny chuckled.

"Ask away." He said. It was another girl.

"Hi Danny! The name is Inflamora Notoris. I have a question... Do you drink Coffee in the mornings when your really tired or does it make you hyper?" She asked. Danny almost bursted out laughing.

"Well, it would just get me hyper...or more likely give me a sugar rush. I tried it once and let's just say it wasn't good."

**Flashback**

Danny yawned as he walked down the stairs, he had stayed up last night trying to keep people safe and finish his school work. He noticed his mom had made some fresh coffee. He raised an eyebrow. Would it be bad for him if he took a sip? Shrugging he poured himself a glass and drank up.

Smacking his lips together he felt his body waking up. "Wasn't that bad." He said. But then he felt something spark inside of him. His pupils became bigger and he saw rainbows and cupcakes.

With a loud yell of joy he leapt into the air and turned ghost. "I LOVE APPLES!" He shouted to the world. Everyone had looked up and stared at him as if he just lost it. Danny looked around him and laughed.

He felt like he was on a high. He dashed to school and turned into Fenton, he was still flying but he could careless. He did a tuck and roll and landed on front of his two friends.

"Danny are you ok?" Sam asked. Danny giggled. Sam and Tucker looked at each then back at him, their friend began to laugh as if he knew a secret.

"Danny?" Tucker asked, he gently put his hand on his Danny's shoulder.

Danny meanwhile could only see food and coffee. He felt something touch him and he flipped.

Tucker's eyes widened as Danny grabbed his arm and jerked him up. Danny had flipped Tucker over and was growling.

"I don't want your sugar!" He said. Tucker stared at his friend before laughing.

"Oh my gosh! SAM! Danny is on a sugar high!" He said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"From what? Too much candy?" She asked. Danny seemed to have heard her.

"Haha, nope...I had coffee!" He said giddily. His friends gave each other worried glances and they took him to class, but that was a mistake.

"Coffee? You had coffee?!" Sam asked him as he sat down in his chair. He was still shaking but he nodded at her.

"Yup and guess what!" He said, "I'm the ghost boy." He whispered, "but don't tell anyone I told you, they might get angry and kill me." He said, at this his pupil grew wider and his face looked as if he was in deep thought. Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker video taped everything.

Danny suddenly stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Can I help you Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked.

Danny shook his head. He stared at Lancer for a while then at the whole class. Students were snickering, but Danny could wasn't in his right state of mind...so he didn't really care, instead he was busy focusing on his thoughts which were speeding around in his head.

"Mr. Fenton if you don't need anything then please sit back down." Lancer said..

Danny could feel his powers going haywire, the familiar coldness in his core rose up and with one outburst that was sure to show off his ghostly abilities, he made a face and opened his mouth to speak.

"I am the gh-!"

Sam and Tucker ran to the front of the class and quickly covered Danny's mouth. Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow. Tucker and Sam smiled nervously.

"Heheh, we'll just...take him back to his-Sam?" Tucker said. Sam was currently wiping her hand on her shirt and saying 'ew' multiple times, meanwhile Danny was smiling like an idiot.

"EW! Danny that is gross!" Sam said as she was wiping her hand. Danny started laughing crazily. Tucker raised an eyebrow. Sam grimaced, "He licked me." She said. Before Tucker could say something Danny decided to speak up. Opening his mouth widely he sucked in a deep breath and shouted at the tip of his lungs:

"YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON ME FOOLS!"

Then he fell to the ground in a state of unconsciousness. Sam and Tucker just stared down at their sleeping friend With confusion written all over their faces.

**End of Flashback**

"Hehe...yeah let's just say that you should never give a half ghost coffee, especially when he is sleep deprived." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright folks, last question before commercial break." Steve said laughing, "ah gee Danny I must say that we are learning a lot of interesting things about you." He said. Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." He said as he shifted in his seat

"Hey Danny! I'm Zoxy2 and I have a question for you!" A random person said. Danny looked up and saw a girl.

"Hi Zoxy, what can I answer for you?" He asked. The girl took a deep breath and smiled widely.

"how do you think your life would be if you hadn't gotten ghost powers?" She asked. Danny sighed in thought.

"How would my life be without my powers? Hard to say, I guess it would be boring...I mean with my powers I've met so many people and I've done some pretty cool things like save the world...so I guess my life would suck without my powers...but on a side note I would be getting good grades, but all in all, I think somewhere along the line of my life I would get my powers anyhow." He said.

"Oh and why do you think that?" Steve asked.

"Well, I feel like this was meant to happen...I was suppose to get my powers. I was suppose to be the hero and save people." He said, "so regardless of how cautious I would be...I would still have my powers." He said.

Steve looked in awe, "Well that's just incredible thinking Danny." A loud buzz could be heard, "Oops like its commercial time! See ya in a few folks!" Steve said.

Danny got up from his chair, he really needed a little breather.

**Good gravy, that was quite a lot for Danny. But I'm sure he enjoys answering. Right Danny?**

**Danny: help! She's keeping me locked up!**

**Shush Danny! You're gonna blow my cover! *smiles nervously* we'll be back in a few shakes!**

**Danny: HELP! *muffles his cries and drags him off stage.**

**Please review or leave a question!**


End file.
